zaragozafandomcom-20200213-history
History Of Zaragoza
The Begining Dragons are as old as time made by the Goddess of Nature herself to protect all life, She gave them power of Elements unlimited stength healing abilitys and much more. Over the years Dragon became more then just protecters they became socialization they learn how to bluid how to live under peace but it didn't last long around the time mankind threated the Dragon race most of then went into hiding giving up all hope but some resist they were known as the last " Freedom Fighters " they fought against man for over 10 years till 1 Dragon brave enough to end it " Zara " the frist White Dragon, She gave up her power to create a realm for her Dragons their own world to live in preace no longer cover in darkness and the blood of others in this she gave up her life as all the Dragons came out of hiding each 1 of them let out a booming roar across the lands to honor her sarcifice before moving on they found a beautiful place for each element to begin a new start they named it " Zaragoza ". The Great War Many years has passed since " Zara " gave up her life for Zaragoza and many other White Dragons the Realm of Zaragoza grows stronger many Dragons learn to honor the past but moved on everyone was at preace till " Markovain " the next White Dragon was born, all White Dragons are pure good kind and wise but not " Markovain " his heart was full of hate and evil over the years when he was older he begain planing a war against all other Dragons his mission kill ever last one, he awaken the Drak Master to create his army of Shadows to capture Dragons and turned them into black beast with no longer a heart or fear known as " Dark Dragons " " Markovain " was no longer white his scales turn pich black he became the frist Black Dragon. Then it has started " The Great War ". 100 Years Later The Was has ended only " Markovain " remains and only 4 Dragons survive " Alexander " Earth, " Sonja " Wind, " Thor " Water, " Xanna " Fire, But they couldn't face " Markovain " they had a mission protect the egg of the next White Dragon the only thing that could kill him so they disappear into the last place anyone would think to look in the human world and so they waited for their last hope... Years later... finally after all this time they have waited for the White Egg has hatch Markovain is dead a strong heathly feisty female White Dragon was born the next heir to the Dragon throne to bring back the peace in Zaragoza and to bring back the race of Dragons... ( More to be added in a later date ) Great War 2 After all this time Katara the next Heir on Zaragoza finally got everything and everyone back in peace but it would last long their were stroy's of Markovain returning and the Return One coming back taking his rightful spot as Prince and to destory Markovain once and for all when the Return One came back the group of 9 became more then allies they became a strong family the stroys were true once on the Black Moon will Markovain Soul Stone show it self to return from the Stone prison and bring Zaragoza back into it's shadows that's the only time for the Return One to destroy his Soul Stone killing Markovain for good so he can never come back... ( More to be added later )